hésitations et certitudes
by ylg
Summary: Ult. X-Men :: recueil de one-shots sur Northstar, Colossus et Nightcrawler, teenagers extraordinaires avec des angoisses très ordinaires, entre amitié, amour et trahison. 6e volet : destin. Jean-Paul/Peter, slash et gen.
1. hésitations, JeanPaul

Titre : Hésitations  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Ultimate X-Men, post "Tempest" (mettons, Ult. X-Men #48)  
Genre : l'angoisse du téléphone…  
Couple : quasi Jean-Paul / Peter  
Gradation : PG / K+ …  
Disclaimer : Jean-Paul "Northstar" Beaubier et Peter "Colossus" Rasputin appartiennent à Marvel. Jean "Marvel Girl" Grey et le reste des X-Men aussi, d'ailleurs. Je les emprunte un tout p'tit peu sans me faire de sous avec, pas de procès SVP. De toutes façons je suis une étudiante fauchée, je pourrais pas payer. Surtout depuis que Marvel a augmenté ses tarifs...

88888

Jean-Paul tournait et retournait le morceau de bristol dans sa main, jusqu'à le corner. Appellera, appellera pas ?

Le grand beau gars, Peter, le lui avait donné avant de partir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, prétendant que Jean avait oublié de le faire, et ajoutant que si jamais il changeait d'avis, il pouvait appeler l'Institut n'importe quand… le tout, d'un ton laissant supposer que Jean n'avait pas oublié du tout mais l'avait plutôt forcé à le faire lui-même. Et en rougissant.

Puisqu'il fallait bien qu'il accepte sa mutanité, autant reconnaître que ça lui apportait l'avantage d'avoir cicatrisé plus vite que la normale et considérablement écourté la rééducation après. N'empêche ! ça n'enlevait rien à l'inconvénient majeur, à savoir, s'être fait, en premier lieu, tirer dessus par un détraqué.

Quant à cet Institut… si ça se trouve, ces deux épais, l'ange et le démon, s'étaient empressés de répéter à toute leur gang que lui Jean-Paul était homo, et c'est pour ça que Peter l'avait regardé bizarrement tout le temps où il avait dû lui tenir lieu de garde du corps.

Pourtant… Peter avait l'air embarrassé chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard… mais pas dégoûté, ni morbidement curieux. Non, il devait se faire des idées. Grand-et-beau Peter n'avait _pas_ un faible pour lui. Pas possible.

L'idée le travaillait quand même. Il faisait presque une fixation dessus. Il fallait avouer que Peter était séduisant, qu'il s'était quand même senti flatté d'apprendre qu'il l'avait veillé toute une nuit, l'aurait protégé si l'autre tordu était revenu finir le boulot.

Il se maudissait d'avoir laissait échapper un commentaire embarrassant à son réveil, quand Jean les avait présentés. On avait mis ça sur le compte des calmants. Ça n'empêchait pas que Peter avait eu l'air plutôt choqué de l'entendre. Et s'il venait à s'imaginer qu'en plus d'être homo, Jean-Paul était guère mieux qu'une salope se jetant sur tous les beaux mecs qu'il rencontrait et que la première chose qu'il cherchait à savoir quand il en rencontrait un, c'était s'il avait déjà un ami…

Jean-Paul reposa la carte de visite. Non, il ne devait pas appeler. Pour quoi passerait-il ?

C'est vrai, Peter était plutôt à son goût. Etait-ce une raison pour lui faire du rentre-dedans (_no pun intended_) ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Voire pas du tout. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés, avaient échangé des banalités convenues, et avant ça, toute cette nuit ensemble, il était dans le coma.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait avoir une chance ? statistiquement, en prenant un homme au hasard, il avait plus de neuf chances sur dix de tomber sur un hétéro. Il aurait l'air _définitivement_ ridicule. Et pourtant… il avait envie d'y croire.

Il attrapa le téléphone, relut le numéro. Il reposa le téléphone.

Et quand bien même ? En supposant qu'il avait bien interprété les humeurs marieuses de cette Jean, que les X-Freaks aient envoyé Peter et pas un autre le veiller, à cause des "atomes crochus gais" ou ce genre de niaiseries qui viendrait à l'esprit truffé de clichés d'un hétéro lambda… supposons donc que Peter soit gai. Est-ce pour autant qu'il a sa chance ?

Il décrocha, fixa les touches.

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Et il ne le saurait que s'il essayait. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Du moins, plus grand chose.

Il relut encore le numéro, hésitant à le composer.

Bon. Mais quand bien même. A première vue Peter lui plaisait, il pouvait plaire à Peter, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? bien sûr, il n'était pas question du Grand Amour Eternel ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût-là, mais était-il sûr de l'aimer ?

Il raccrocha.

Peter était beau. Peter avait un genre de timidité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de qualifier de mignonne, aussi bateau que ça en ait l'air. Ben quoi, et s'il aimait les tendres, hein ? Peter avait consciencieusement mené à bien sa mission de garde du corps sans en profiter pour le violer. (Comment ça "Peter n'était sans doute pas intéressé par un gamin comme lui" ? "Peter n'était pas nécrophile, un point c'est tout") Peter avait des pectoraux absolument superbes. Fantasmer sur un Peter travaillant son développé couché, humide de sueur, méritait le détour. Peter avait une belle voix grave, une _très_ belle voix très sexy.

Il voudrait bien l'entendre à nouveau. Quant à savoir s'ils s'entendraient, hé bien justement il ne le saurait que s'il le rencontrait à nouveau et s'ils faisaient plus ample connaissance. Il avait envie de mieux connaître Peter.

Il décrocha à nouveau, commença à pianoter.

D'accord, mais comment allait-il en arriver jusque là ? En supposant que, coup de chance, il tombe sur lui du premier coup, comment arriver à lui donner rendez-vous, sans avoir _trop_ l'air de lui donner rendez-vous et sans se griller ? De toutes façons, ça serait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre qui décrocherait. "Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués, Machin-Chose à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? –hé ben, passez-moi donc Peter je vous prie. –Mais bien sûr ne quittez pas." sans poser de questions "et qui le demande" etc, voire pire "ah désolé(e) il n'est pas là, puis-je prendre un message ?"

Il s'interrompit.

Et si en plus une fois qu'il aurait remercié et raccroché, les X-Men se mettaient à rire de lui qui poursuivait Peter ? Bien sûr il n'en saurait rien, bien sûr ça n'arriverait sans doute pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer.

Il annula le numéro à moitié composé.

Bon. D'accord. Mais n'avait-il pas juste une toute petite chance, d'obtenir Peter au bout du fil, sans la moindre moquerie, d'arriver à lui parler, d'essayer de le convaincre de se revoir ? Peut-être que lui-même n'attendait que ça ! Peut-être qu'en lui donnant la carte de visite de L'Institut, Peter espérait qu'il le rappelle, après tout. Pourquoi pas ?

Il se remit à pianoter, composa le numéro. Il écoutait attentivement le silence du téléphone, attendant la tonalité.

Il pouvait toujours essayer. Qu'avait-il à regretter ?…

Il éloigna le combiné de son oreille, hésitant encore à raccrocher avant qu'on ne réponde.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de faire une erreur monumentale ?

Cesse de zigonner, se dit-il, fais un homme de toi et prends une décision, bon dieu ! tu le fais ou tu le fais pas, mais décide-toi, et vite.

88888

(N/A : 'faudrait que j'en prenne note, parce que cette fic ça fait des semaines, des mois maintenant que je l'ai écrite, sans arriver à me décider à la poster !)


	2. uniforme, Peter

Abracadabra, attendez que j'aille vérifier... 18 août 2005 ? trois ans ? plus de trois ans après le one-shot "hésitations" je décide de transformer cette entrée en recueil de one-shots & ficlets Peter/Jean-Paul. (Ouip, je sais, j'ai déjà un recueil de drabbles/mini-fics pour eux. Là il s'agira de pièces un peu plus longues.)

Précision : oui, recueil de one-shots. Pas de lien de progression évident de l'un à l'autre. Ceci n'est pas une histoire à suivre, juste des instantanés dans la vie de Peter et Jean-Paul.

En espérant qu'il y ait du monde sur ce fandom qui s'intéresse à ce couple... (et que je ne m'enfoncerai pas dans le "ohlala je me sens vieille tout à coup, trois ans que je les shippe sans les écrire concrètement, qu'ai-je fait de ma motivation ?")

* * *

**Titre :** ce petit détail  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple :** Peter 'Colossus' Rasputin/Jean-Paul 'Northstar' Beaubier  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Marvel

**Thème : **« uniforme » pour 31 jours (29 avril 2007) et pour 7 liens - ça commence bien, tiens : archivage d'une fic écrite il y a un an et demi. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit ?

'faudrait que je retrouve à quel moment de la continuité ça se case, ça, quand même… de mémoire, quelque part entre les ishs #48 et 60-quelque chose ?

oOo

Leur première rencontre, se rappelle Peter, était un peu bizarre. Pas franchement concluante. Un corps endormi sous un drap stérile, une chemise d'hôpital, des tubes, des cheveux sombres étalés sur un oreiller. Jean-Paul Beaubier, seize ans, sixième victime cette nuit d'un tueur en série encore non identifié, seul survivant. Le tueur pourrait revenir finir le travail, alors on compte sur toi pour l'en empêcher, au cas où.

C'était une mission comme une autre. Un tas de viande ou un objet précieux, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence ; un gorille ne prête pas grande attention à une potiche, n'est-ce pas ? il se contente de monter la garde, et puis c'est tout. Et pour Peter, il faut être un peu tordu pour s'éprendre de la Belle au bois dormant : trouver quelqu'un physiquement beau sans chercher à voir plus loin, d'accord, mais de là à être attiré par un patient comateux… pas vraiment. Ça aurait un côté presque nécrophile.

Cependant au matin, quand on a jugé Jean-Paul en suffisamment bon état pour supporter que Jean vienne le tirer de son coma et lui soutirer ce qu'elle pouvait d'informations sur son agresseur, la question s'est réellement posée. Bon, admettons-le, ce garçon était peut-être trop direct et l'a choqué. Ça aurait pu n'avoir pas de suite.  
Pour Peter, leur histoire a vraiment commencé lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Un Jean-Paul en forme olympique, moulé dans un uniforme flambant neuf et paré au combat, c'était tout de suite beaucoup plus impressionnant, et de manière favorable.

En parlant de cet uniforme, deux écoles, deux courants de pensée : là où Xavier a arrêté deux couleurs (pas forcément des plus esthétiques ensemble, à son sens) et laissé chacun de ses étudiants choisir un design, les élèves d'Emma Frost portent tous le même modèle noir, à la ligne sobre, juste rehaussé d'un liseré de couleur vive, adapté à la personnalité et aux pouvoirs de chacun. Ça lui va bien, estime-t-il. Uniforme noir avec une touche de rouge. Du blanc argenté comme celui de Havok lui serait peut-être mieux allé ? peut-être, peut-être. Cheveux mi-longs couleur d'acier dépoli, comme il n'en a jamais vu ailleurs. Pour Peter, Northstar évoque à la fois la vitesse et la puissance. La classe. Pas comme ce tape-à-l'œil de Quicksilver.  
Simple et efficace, comment annoncer avec goût et retenue « je suis un super-héros » : oui, c'est possible.

Au détail près des bottes… hmm. Pas exactement m'as-tu-vu non plus, mais quand même, les trois straps attirent son regard. Ça, c'est une touche spéciale qui lui plaît. S'il ne se reprend pas, dans deux minutes il va s'imaginer défaire ces boucles. Et puis chercher un zip ailleurs sur la combinaison, pour ne pas s'arrêter là… voilà, il y pense. Pris au piège.

Et à côté de ça, sanglé dans son beau costume-pas-tapageur-mais-avec-juste-un-détail-…émoustillant, disons, Jean-Paul s'est révélé discret. Poli. A montré qu'il se souvenait de Colossus, en positif, et sans faire de commentaire déplacé, cette fois.  
Là, Peter est tombé amoureux.


	3. cauchemar, JeanPaulPeter

**Titre : **d'un bout à l'autre de la nuit  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple : **'Colossus' Peter Rasputin/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel. Il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour j'apprenne le nom des scénaristes à la base de l'univers Ultimate, quand même… (quoique, c'est exprès que je refuse de me rappeler le nom de celui qui à son tour, a cité Roméo et Juliette pour justifier ce qu'il a fait de ce couple. Grr.  
Note : cette fic a été écrite il y a à peu près deux ans. Longtemps avant Ultimate X-Men #95 en tout cas. Et dans les suivantes, je ferai comme si cette _issue_-là n'avait jamais existé.)

**Thème **#7, "cauchemar" (set B pour 7 liens)

oOo

_Il marchait dans une ruelle sombre, sous un ciel d'encre. Un coin de ville en noir et blanc sous la lumière trouble des réverbères. Une ruelle sinistre ; les murs des immeubles qu'elle fendait semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, l'écrasant. Au bout de la ruelle, une impasse plutôt peut-être, deux yeux rouges le fixaient.  
Un sentiment d'horreur le révulse tout entier, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer, sans même savoir où il va exactement. Le seul regard lui tord les tripes de peur, mais il ne peut que continuer à avancer. Jusqu'à toucher la silhouette blafarde de l'homme aux yeux brûlants. Une détonation déchire la nuit _et c'est là qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

Les murs s'éloignent, faisant place à sa chambre de l'Academy. Pas de Mr Sinister, juste son voisin de chambre qui dort à poings fermés. D'humidité, point de ruelle sordide, juste la sueur froide qui colle son pyjama à sa peau.  
Juste un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Un mauvais souvenir.  
Dans la réalité, il s'était réveillé pour trouver Peter à son chevet. Il aimerait bien l'avoir en vrai à nouveau à ses côtés.

Il trouve ça ridicule, puéril même, mais il se sent incapable de se rendormir avec la pensée de Sinister qui l'attend au tournant.  
Réveiller son camarade ou un prof, c'est tout simplement hors de question. Et puis quoi encore, il n'est pas une fillette tout de même !  
Quant à réveiller Peter…  
Avec les portables qu'ils se sont offerts, il suffirait de quelques secondes. Mais le tirer du sommeil aux petites heures, juste parce qu'il se sent seul, ça ne se fait pas… en théorie. N'est-ce pas ?

Égoïstement, il décide que si.

Quelques touches pressées, une sonnerie qui fait écho dans la nuit, et au bout de quelques instants, la voix embrumée de Peter.

« 'lo ?  
- Peter ? c'est Jean-Paul –qui d'autre, il espère bien être le seul à connaître son numéro personnel.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci, tu ne dors pas ? un problème ?  
- Ben non. Je… pensais à toi. »

Même s'il est obligé de parler à voix basse pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son voisin, il met toute la suffisance qu'il peut trouver pour demander :

« Et toi, tu ne rêvais pas de moi ?  
- …sais plus. Me rappelle de rien jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles. »

Il devrait peut-être s'en excuser. Il ne s'en sent juste pas capable. Pas jouer à ça. Assumer jusqu'au bout ce qu'il a commencé.

« J'ai envie de te voir, avoue-t-il tout à trac.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Bien sûr. C'est le meilleur moment pour ça, non ?

- Personne pour rien remarquer, tout le monde dort.  
- Sûr.  
- De Chicago à New York, en moins d'une heure je suis chez toi. Ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup…  
- Si tu penses pouvoir courir si longtemps…  
- Pour toi, toujours.  
- Je t'attends. »

Peter accepte ! Jean-Paul retient une exclamation de joie, de triomphe.  
Sans bruit, il jette simplement un blouson par-dessus son pyjama et ouvre la fenêtre. Deux étages, ça n'est pas rien, mais il peut le faire sans problème. Avec un peu d'élan, en courant le long de la façade, il peut amortir la chute –le tout est de courir sans s'arrêter, avant et après.

Il file à travers la ville, à travers la nuit, le plus vite possible.  
Il aime courir. Il se sent libre ainsi. Le goût de l'interdit cette nuit ajoute encore à cette impression. Il laisse la course lui laver la tête des restes de son cauchemar. Il aurait pu suffire de ça pour le calmer… mais l'envie de voir Peter reste plus forte que la raison.

Il est assez rapide pour slalomer entre les voitures d'une bretelle d'autoroute sans même se faire remarquer, pour traverser comme une flèche les quartiers mal-famés, et les propriétés privées qui se dressent sur sa route. Il est assez rapide pour échapper même au système de sécurité de l'Institut Xavier.  
Encore des étages à grimper pour accéder à la fenêtre de Peter qui l'attend effectivement, grande ouverte. Mais dans ce sens, c'est plus facile. L'élan donné par sa course folle suffit à le propulser. Il court toujours, grimpe le long du mur sans effort.

En un instant, il est à la fenêtre de Peter, les mains de Peter refermées sur ses poignets, les lèvres de Peter collées aux siennes.  
Peter rit.

« La scène du balcon, revue et corrigée. »

Jean-Paul le fait taire d'un nouveau baiser et Peter l'attire à lui, à l'intérieur.

« C'est ça, la prochaine fois j'essaierai de nous trouver un moine pour nous marier en secret ! »

Le problème, avec Roméo et Juliette, c'est qu'ils meurent à la fin, et que ni Peter ni Jean-Paul n'en ont l'intention de sitôt.  
Non, ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, profitant du temps qu'ils se sont volé aux horaires de leurs écoles, avant que Jean-Paul n'ait à refaire le mur pour regagner son dortoir à l'autre bout de la ville. Facilement deux heures devant eux, ils en feront bon usage.


	4. dispute, Peter et Kurt

**Titre : **_fear and loathing_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple/****Personnages**** : **'Colossus' Peter Rasputin/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier ; 'Nightcrawler' Kurt Wagner  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Thème :** « dispute » pour 7 liens (set B, #6) - ou "je devrais en vouloir aux scénaristes d'avoir rendu mon personnage préféré homophobe mais tant pis, je m'en accommode quand même".  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel, notamment Vaughan et Kirkman.

Timeline : quelque part entre les ishs #65 et 73 - ne tient pas compte de la continuité rétroactive mise en place dans l'ish #95. Mais alors pas du tout. C'est rare que j'envoie promener des éléments du canon, mais je préférais Piotr au fond de son placard pendant des années, mwé.

oOo

Depuis que Peter a rompu le secret, Kurt lui en veut. La situation est devenue invivable, entre les deux amis. Les autres membres de l'institut, apparemment, n'ont rien remarqué, sauf peut-être Jean qui de toutes façons a d'autres chats à fouetter. À vrai dire, ils ne risquent francheiment pas de remarquer : ce n'est pas comme si tous les deux passaient leur temps à se crier dessus.

Non, c'est simple, ils ne se voient plus. Kurt semble avoir développé à l'extrême son don de téléportation et de camouflage dans la pénombre ; depuis quelque temps, dès qu'il croise Peter, il disparaît purement et simplement. Il l'évite comme la peste, essaie de faire semblant qu'il n'existe pas.

Dire que ça ennuie Peter serait un doux euphémisme. Ce n'est pas qu'il préfèrerait les cris, les insultes peut-être même ; mais ce refus en bloc, ce mépris froid, cette ignorance forcée, le blessent encore plus. Tous les mots qui ne sont pas prononcés font bien plus mal que ceux qui auraient pu être dits.

Il voudrait pouvoir lui expliquer, une fois de plus, qu'il est ce qu'il est, un point c'est tout. Il serait presque prêt à _s'excuser_ d'être ce qu'il est, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, et que bon dieu, il n'ait rien à se _reprocher_, pourtant !  
Des années qu'il s'en veut, des années pour arriver à s'accepter, et maintenant qu'il a rencontré ce garçon, qu'ils sont heureux et qu'il voudrait ne plus avoir honte de ses différences, son meilleur ami l'y renfonce.  
Et c'est celui dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui tourner le dos, celui dont il pensait qu'il serait bien le dernier à traiter une différence quelconque de monstrueuse…

Il essaie d'imaginer, s'il arrivait à coincer Kurt, à le prendre entre quatre-z'yeux, à avoir cette mise au point… tous les beaux arguments qu'il prépare, ils les voit un à un balayé par la colère. Il entend les pires insultes de la part de chacun, qui pourraient fuser bien malgré eux. Il frémit intérieurement à l'idée que dans le feu de la discussion l'un ou l'autre finisse par lancer un point Godwin. Ça ferait mal, vraiment mal, ça changerait peut-être à jamais leur relation… pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas _déjà_ fichue. Mais au moins, l'abcès serait percé.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas _forcer_ Kurt à accepter si facilement, il le sait bien, on ne peut forcer _personne_ à vivre avec quelque chose qui lui répugne… mais bon sang, juste un peu de tolérance, est-ce trop demander ? redevenir au moins un être humain, si possible un autre habitant de l'institut, à défaut de retrouver leur amitié, ça n'est pas _possible_ ?

L'amour l'a-t-il rendu aveugle, s'est-il mis des œillères en croyant qu'il suffisait d'aimer pour que la vie soit belle ? qu'il suffisait qu'il soit heureux pour que les autres l'acceptent ? a-t-il, dans son bonheur tout neuf, refusé de voir que les autres n'étaient toujours pas prêts à le voir ainsi ?  
Du temps où il aimait Logan, c'était plus simple. Il refusait purement et simplement d'aborder le problème, persuadé que ses amis lui tourneraient le dos. Lui-même avait du mal à s'accepter. Paradoxalement, Logan savait tout et c'était lui le seul qui ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'était pas dégoûté, mais pas intéressé non plus. Et pas vraiment désolé pour autant : à chacun ses problèmes. C'était dur, mais vivable. Sa situation était impossible, il ne cherchait même pas à la résoudre, se contentant de la subir en attendant… il ne savait même pas quoi.

Rencontrer Jean-Paul a tout changé. Jean-Paul s'affirme, avec Jean-Paul, tout est possible. Avec lui, il a envie de vivre, de ne plus se laisser enfermer. Mais pas au prix de son amitié avec les gens qu'il connaît et fréquente depuis longtemps, pas en reniant ses anciennes relations. Qui il aime d'amour ne change rien à son amitié pour d'autres. Si seulement, Kurt pouvait comprendre ça !


	5. sagesse, Peter et Kurt

**Titre : **entre deux erreurs de jugement  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Personnages/****Couple**** : **'Colossus' Peter Rasputin, 'Nightcrawler' Kurt Wagner ; Peter/Jean-Paul  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Thème **#2, (set B) - "sagesse" pour 7 liens  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel.

**Timeline :** quelque chose d'assez étalé – à situer du côté des issues environ #80 à #90 , mais mention des arcs _Return to Weapon X_, _The most dangerous game_, _Date night_, _Phoenix_, _Magical_ / Ultimate X-Men Annual #2

**Note :** j'avais commencé cette fic il y a un sacré bout de temps, et le temps que je la finisse, les scénaristes ont _joss_é ma characterization de Peter, rapport à son passé de jeune adolescent. Je m'excuse donc s'il paraît désormais OOC à la lumière des quelques derniers numéros parus en anglais.

oOo

Pendant longtemps Peter n'a rien dit. Ni par prudence ni par peur -ce genre de déclaration est difficile à retirer une fois faite- juste par indifférence. (Ironie de l'affaire, certains de ses amis ont l'air d'avoir compris quand même.) C'est une partie de lui, bien sûr, mais pas essentielle. Il n'était pas _que_ ça. C'est un autre jour qu'il voulait montrer aux yeux du monde.  
Ce qui le définit... sa mutation, sa force physique, son attachement à sa famille, ses goûts en matière de culture, son sens de l'amitié... en quoi son orientation sexuelle est-elle plus importante que tout le reste ? Pendant longtemps, il trouvait cela secondaire.

Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Jean-Paul, he bien... il est tellement heureux qu'il voudrait montrer son bonheur au monde entier. Ça n'a rien de fou.  
Cette rencontre l'a transformé. Avant, il n'était pas sûr de lui, surtout sur ce point ; il cherchait désespérément l'approbation de ses amis. Maintenant, il est prêt à s'affirmer.

Kurt n'est apparemment pas le garçon le plus rapide à comprendre cette facette de Peter. Il a sorti quelques réflexions blessantes, sans savoir, sans voir qu'il lui faisait mal, sans faire exprès.  
C'est curieux quand même comme les filles semblent deviner très vite, et comme à côté d'elles lui suppose que tout le monde est hétéro à moins de se comporter en flaming queen.

Non, Peter n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec une fille. Ce garçon qu'ils ont voulu secourir sur l'Île de Krakoa, Longshot, avait un petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et lui aussi a été déçu de voir le beau Warren filer dans les bras d'Alison. Pas qu'il espérait quoi que ce soit, mais... bon.  
À Kurt qui se lamentait sur les filles toutes prises, Peter n'était pas encore assez fou pour répliquer : _he bien, il ne reste que nous deux, mettons-nous ensemble !_ Surtout pas.  
Il est incapable de plaisanter avec cela (d'autant qu'il n'éprouve aucune attirance physique pour ce garçon-là : c'est un ami, point). Et il sait que Kurt l'aurait mal pris.

Peter n'a pas eu la clairvoyance de comprendre que pour Kurt, l'idée d'un homme couchant avec un autre est sans doute associée à la violence, la douleur, l'humiliation, que ce dont il a pu être témoin, ce qu'il a peut-être directement subi lors son passage par Weapon X est à l'opposé de l'amour mais qu'il ne connaît hélas que ça.  
Cette idée-là n'est peut-être que de l'affabulation de la part des filles. Jean n'a pas espionné le cerveau de Kurt assez profondément pour vérifier. Il n'y a peut-être rien eu de tout cela. Les X-Men, eux, n'ont rien subi de tel en tout cas. À cause de leur statut privilégié d'ennemis particulièrement craints ? En raison de la courte durée de leur séjour aux mains de Weapon X ?

Si l'on écarte cette hypothèse, son comportement peut aussi n'être en fait que le résultat d'une éducation trop étroite, trop rigide. Peter ignore tout du cadre dans lequel Kurt a pu grandir. Comme il peut, il lui cherche des excuses, sans en trouver qui le convainque.

Bien plus tard, il a constaté l'étendue des dégats quant à la vision que Kurt a de l'amour. La manière dont il a traité Alison, dont il l'a séquestratée en lui faisant croire qu'il la protégait... c'était terrifiant. À ce qu'il en voyait là, le pauvre gars était complètement fêlé.  
Et face à ce comportement tellement choquant, Peter lui-même l'a trahi à son tour en le laissant ainsi ; Kurt lui faisait trop peur, il était trop en colère contre lui pour compatir. À cet ami qui l'avait rejeté le premier, au lieu de lui tendre la main, lui comme tous les autres de l'équipe d'ailleurs, il l'a laissé tomber et a fait confiance au Professeur pour le soigner. Espérant... et l'a chassé de son esprit. Il avait nombre d'autres choses en tête, qu'il trouvait plus importantes sur le moment.

Ils ne sont que des humains imparfaits, après tout, ils n'ont pas la sagesse universelle. Tous, autant qu'ils sont, commettent des erreurs, et ne savent pas toujours comment les rattraper.

De là à penser que révéler sa relation avec Jean-Paul était un coup de folie, que le plus sage aurait été de continuer à se taire... non, Peter refuse de revenir vers ce mode de pensée. Cela au moins, il ne le regrette pas. Et pour la manière dont les choses ont tourné ensuite, et tourneront encore après, il est toujours temps d'apprendre à ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.


	6. destin, PeterJeanPaul

**Titre : **parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple : **'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier/'Colossus' Peter Rasputin  
**Rating : **G à PG / K-plus  
**Thème **#3, (set B) : destin  
**Disclaimer : **Le titre est emprunté à Montaigne, les personnages appartiennent à la maison Marvel. Pour les gens à la base de l'univers Ultimate… si je ne m'abuse, celui qui était au scénario quand Peter et Jean-Paul se sont mis ensemble, c'était Vaughan.

(Vous savez quoi ? au tout début, ce couple ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, ça avait l'air un peu trop forcé. Mais après tout, comme j'aime ces deux personnages, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? et voici le résultat...)

oOo

Certains appelleraient « Destin » le fait qu'ils aient fini ensemble, comme si du fait de leur orientation, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Pourtant Peter a aimé des hommes hétéros avant, dont Logan. Et Jean-Paul ne lui disait trop rien au début, mais là-dessus il a eu tout le temps de s'expliquer avec lui-même en quoi, et ce qui a changé depuis dans son opinion.  
Pour Jean-Paul, la rencontre avec Peter c'était un coup de foudre. S'il n'a pas été immédiatement réciproque, à force d'approche, son amour a touché Peter.

On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Eut-il craqué pour un hétéro de plus, il n'aurait récolté qu'un nouveau chagrin d'amour. Ça arrive à tout le monde, hétéro ou homo, de ne pas aimer la bonne personne. On s'en remet. (La plupart du temps, en tout cas.)  
Par chance cette fois, le garçon qu'il avait en vue pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. Aimer les hommes ne veut pas dire aimer n'importe quel homme rencontré, évidemment. Rien ne le forçait à en devenir amoureux. Ça n'est pas juste par « facilité » que Peter a répondu aux sentiments de Jean-Paul, non plus.

Ça aurait très bien pu ne pas coller entre eux :

« Préférer "les hommes", en théorie, oui, mais, désolé, toi tu n'es pas franchement mon genre… » ça arrive de se voir repoussé même quand on croyait le chemin tout tracé. Prenez un garçon et une fille au hasard, en supposant que les statistiques vous donneront deux hétéros, ça n'est pas pour autant qu'une idylle naîtrait entre eux. (Chaque fois qu'on aborde ce problème, l'idée comme quoi les gays passeraient leur temps à se sauter dessus respectivement : quoi, et pas les hétéros ? Jean-Paul fait acidement remarquer : Imaginez un peu le souk si c'était vrai ! On serait obligé de re-démixter les écoles pour éviter de transformer les cours de récré en lupanars.)

N'empêche… ça lui a fait du bien, de rencontrer quelqu'un « comme lui », partageant la même « différence », quelqu'un à même de le comprendre. C'était bon, de se savoir aimé. Ça l'a beaucoup aidé à aimer en retour.  
Il y a des fois comme ça, où le hasard fait bien les choses.

De là à expliquer, rationnellement, pourquoi et comment ils se plaisent l'un à l'autre... non, ça ne les intéresse pas de disséquer les lois de l'attraction.

Ils n'étaient pas « destinés » l'un à l'autre, comme condamnés à finir ensemble, « parce que ». Comme n'importe quel autre amour, leur rencontre est le fruit du hasard, leur attraction mutuelle le résultat d'un jeu complexe de possibilités. Et de Jean-Paul à Peter, d'un effort de séduction aussi. Mais enfin, on n'a rien sans rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ils trouvent ça beau. À quoi ça tient, la chance d'être heureux...

o

Cette histoire de destinée à laquelle ils ne croient pas, Jean-Paul y a réfléchi plusieurs fois, souvent après l'amour, quand il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment ses pensées.

« À quoi tu penses ?  
- À nous. À la manière dont on s'est rencontrés. Hmm...  
- Et puis à la « belle au bois dormant ». C'est bête, hein ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Au final, c'est même pas toi qui m'as réveillé.  
- Désolé de ne pas être un prince charmant.  
- Arrête. Tu es toi et c'est sacrément mieux.  
- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr. J'ai pas envie d'être une princesse de conte de fées, quand même. »

Peter rit de bon cœur.

« Non, bien sûr. »  
Et puis après un moment de réflexion silencieuse...  
« Tu sais, moi aussi je pense à nous. Mais pas au passé, au futur. À ce qu'on va faire ensemble maintenant. »

Peter n'est pas un prince charmant, non, juste un homme ordinaire sous sa carapace d'acier. Quelqu'un pour qui le destin c'est quelque chose à prendre en main et à bâtir soi-même. Et là-dessus, oui, Jean-Paul est heureux qu'il soit ainsi.


End file.
